The described embodiments generally relate to wireless communications devices and computer networks. More particularly, the described embodiments relate to apparatus and methods of product acceptance testing on a wireless device, and the collection and analysis of product acceptance data from the wireless device.
Wireless networking connects one or more wireless devices to other computer devices without a direct electrical connection, such as a copper wire or optical cable. Wireless devices communicate data, typically in the form of packets, across a wireless or partially wireless computer network and open a “data” or “communication” channel on the network such that the device can send and receive data packets. The wireless devices often have wireless device resources, such as programs and hardware components, which individually use open communication connections to transmit and receive data on the network. In order for the wireless devices to operate on the wireless networks, the devices need to be set-up or configured and then tested, i.e. product acceptance testing. Such set-up or configuration typically includes installing or adjusting various hardware, software and/or firmware and other associated parameters on the wireless device. Further, the set-up or configuration is typically analyzed by running the product acceptance tests on the wireless device to measure the performance and/or operability of the wireless device on the wireless network. Each type of wireless device may have its own device-specific set-up, and each wireless network and/or carrier may also have their network-specific and/or carrier-specific set-ups. Thus, the initial set-up and configuration of a wireless device for operation on a given wireless network is typically very complicated and time consuming.
Another complicating factor in the initial set-up and testing of a wireless device is that typically external testing devices are required. For example, in a wireless device such as a cellular phone, various analyzers are serially connected to the phone and input and/or measure various test parameters. In order to maximize throughput, such testing is typically performed in a batch mode on a plurality of wireless devices, resulting in a confusing mass of external testing devices, cables and wireless devices. Further, typically such tests involve mobile tests, such as driving the cellular phone around a predetermined area to test its receive and transmit capabilities in varying environmental conditions. For example, with a cellular phone, these tests involve an exchange of messaging communications between a base station and the cellular phone. These mobile tests can be very inefficient, as the environmental conditions may not be consistent, as in the case of a change in the weather, and as driving around with the wireless device can be very time-consuming. Further, such mobile testing and the moving around, connecting and disconnecting of the wireless device tend to increase the potential for damaging the wireless device.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method that allows for less complicated, safer and more consistent product acceptance testing.